Bubblegum Chick
by FexGoneHavoc
Summary: Marceline had just discovered a catchy song and decided to see if her favorite princess agrees. (A one-shot song-fic. Bubbline!)


A loud thump on the floor brought Bonnibel's attention away from mixing two strange liquids together. She removed her glasses and placed them on the desk with the vials and beakers, directing her gaze on her immortal companion jogging excitedly towards her with headphones dangling around her neck.

"Bon! Bon! Oh Bon you have got to listen to this!" Marceline yipped, offering her the skulled headphones so enthusiastically.

Bonnibel raised a brow, but took the device anyway. She placed it on top of her bubblegum head as Marceline pressed the 'play' button on her music player, grinning expectantly. She listened for a few moments, before tearing the headphones away with a scowling look.

"Marceline that's distasteful!" She criticized, pushing the vampire lightly. Marceline just laughed.

"But it's catchy!" She chortled.

"It's absolutely obscene!" Bonnie retorted.

"Awe come on! Don't be like that." She cooed, floating slightly above the pink monarch. _"Got to figure like a pin-pup. Figure like a doll. Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all._ "

"Marceline get off!" Bonnie tried swatting the vampire away, but she clung around the monarch's upper body. "And stop singing that!"

 _"Candy bear, sweetie pie. Wanna be adored. I'm the girl you'd die for."_ Marcy ignored her, singing like no care in the world. The princess found it adorable, almost giving in to her but kept an annoyed look.

"Marceline..." She growled.

 _"I'd chew you up and I'd spit you out. 'Cause that's what young love is all about."_

"Abadeer..." Bonnie warned, voice going higher.

 _"So pull me closer, and kiss me hard."_ Marceline literally pulled the princess closer, her voice going softer and more melodic. _"I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart."_

Marceline lowered her head so that their faces 'faced' each other, gazing at the candy monarch with loving eyes. _"I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss."_

Bonnie looked at her, observing her, listening to her. Since her arms were folded against her chest -because Marceline's body trapped them- all she could do was draw nearer, listening as Marceline resumed. _"I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips..."_

Marceline gave her a look, and nodded at her to continue it. Staring down at the floor, she obliged, with a light blush of embarrassment. _**"I'm gonna be your Bubblegum bitch."**_

Marceline beamed. _"I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips! Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss!"_

Bonnie laughed and playfully shoved her away, "Marcy get off!"

"Awe come on! Sing with me!" She said, carrying her bridal style and floated outside the balcony doors. _"I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips!"_

 _ **"Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss!"**_ __Bonnibel sang, her words interrupted by giggles as they floated above the Candy Kingdom sky.

 _"I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips!"_ They flew higher above the night, the silhouette of the kingdom gradually becoming smaller.

 _ **"I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!"**_

 _"You're gonna be my bubblegum bitch!"_

In the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King absently drew scribbles on a piece of paper. A quack on the other side of the room brought his attention away from his artwork and to a penguin wobbling toward him, its fins flailing.

"Gunther! Can't you see I'm busy creating a masterpiece?"

"Wenk! Wenk!"

"Huh...?" The room went dark, like something was covering the moon, which was his only source of light. Ice King went over to the triangular window and squinted his eyes at the shadows forming in front of the moon.

Two bodies pressed up against each other was his guess. He pulled his telescope and looked through it, his assumption was correct. But these two bodies were sharing a passionate kiss.

Unconsciously, a soft smile formed on his old features.

"Way to go Marcy."

 **Heya! Sooo… this story was from my Wattpad account that was published a few months ago (4 or 5 maybe?) and I decided to post it here on my fanfic account as a starter. Though I made a few changes to it. Actually, now, that is not how I write XD, at least not anymore.**

 **Anywho! Still hope you enjoyed it at some point :D. The song used was Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and The Diamonds. I have a thing for writing song fictions so you bet your father's beard I'm gonna be writing more XD.**


End file.
